Never Go Back
by Anne Lynn
Summary: In that split second change, when you knew we couldn't hold on, I realized I lived to love you... Resposta ao Desafio NejiHina Anti-Clichê.


**Hey fellas! Essa é a minha história para o Desafio NejiHina anti-clichê. Ela foi baseada na música "Never go Back" do meu AMADO Evanescence. Se quiserem podem ouvi-la enquanto leem a história. As partes em itálico são o Neji lembrando do passado, com excessão do fim, onde é uma parte da letra de Never Go Back.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Dislclaimer: Não, não fui uma menina boa esse ano, Papai Noel não me deu Naruto de presente... **

* * *

><p>-Ela está no 303 garoto... E parece que dessa vez a coisa tá feia, tome cuidado.<br>-Obrigado Isamu.

Saio da recepção do hotel barato e vou subindo os três lances de escadas que me levam ao terceiro e último andar deste prédio. Não confio no elevador. Ele está quase sempre quebrado, e nas raras vezes que o vi funcionando, só conseguia ver pessoas com o olhar perdido largadas no chão,sujas e maltrapilhas.

Mal se pareciam com seres humanos de verdade.

Paredes verdes descascadas, e um rodapé de madeira roído. É nisso que consiste a decoração do local. Mas em cada andar pode-se ver uma mudança drástica no cenário,como se o prédio inteiro fosse uma peça de teatro, e os pisos,os atos.

Conforme eu vou subindo, os sons do primeiro andar inundam meus ouvidos. Gemidos, gritos de prazer, discussões acaloradas e choro das crianças que corriam pelo corredor enquanto suas mães "trabalhavam".

Que decadente melodia.

Já prendo a respiração, antes que o cheiro de vodka,cerveja,urina e sexo também chegue até mim. Nos sete degraus que separam o patamar entre o térreo e o primeiro andar, pode-se achar uma porção de objetos que seriam no mínimo... incomuns de se achar em um hotel.

Camisinhas usadas, algumas com um nó em uma das extremidades, outras largadas abertas, manchas de vômito e urina,chupetas, mamadeiras com leite azedo, cacos de vidro vindos de garrafas de bebidas e,em alguns casos, uma ou outra seringa. Mas as últimas não são comuns.

Pelo menos não neste andar.

-Senhor Hyuuga, que prazer em vê-lo!

Uma mulher emerge do 107 antes que eu possa me dirigir ao segundo piso. Kasumi apareceu vestindo um robe de seda falsificada puído,que obviamente não esconde nada de seu corpo nú. De tão curto, ele deixa entrever as pálidas coxas, repletas de xupões e marcas de mordida,e os pelos de sua intimidade, que deixam cair em pequenas gotas um líquido branco por entre suas pernas.

Ela estava com um cliente,sem dúvida

Percebendo que eu olhava para os evidentes sinais do coito recente, ela se aproximou de mim e colocou as mãos pálidas e de longas unhas postiças em meu peito,bem acima do palitó preto que eu usava naquele dia.

Ainda estava no trabalho quando Isamu me ligou.

-Se tivesse chegado mais cedo, poderia ter sido o primeiro do dia... Não tem cara de que gosta de sentir a porra de outro macho misturando com a tua.

Eu delicadamente removi as mãos dela de cima de mim, e me afastei um pouco. Em uma situação normal, eu sentiria nojo, mas eu não conseguia sentir nada além de pena. Eu tinha pena daquela mulher, pelo que a vida tinha forçado-a a se transformar. Mas eu não podia perder tempo me lamentando sobre mais uma mulher que teve a vida jogada fora.

Tinha coisas mais importantes a serem feitas...

-Ela passou por aqui?

Imediatamente o rosto de Kasumi se fechou, e ela cruzou os braços sobre os seios que teimavam em sair para fora do robe.

-Passou não tem mais de uma hora.  
>-Obrigado<p>

E conforme eu fui subindo as escadaria, eu ouvi a voz da pobre prostituta em um tom que eu frequentemente ouvia quando eu me dirigia para os andares superiores.

-Eu sinto muito, Sr. Hyuuga...

No fim das contas, eu não era o único a sentir pena de alguém naquele lugar.

Conforme fui subindo, os itens achados no chão mudam. Não são mais garrafas de bebida, e sim seringas. As camisinhas dão lugar a cachimbos feitos de pedaços de lata. Se olhar com cuidado, pode-se ver sangue ou pedaços de pele queimada ou cortada na ponta da haste. O alumínio é precariamente cortado para se fazer o cachimbo, o que,juntamente como calor da fumaça gerada pela fornilha, acaba por arrebentar os lábios dos viciados.

Aqui descobrimos como a criatividade do ser humano usada das maneiras mais terríveis. Desde a colher usada para aquecer heroína até as agulhas grosseiras feitas de grafites grossos de lápis perfurados por pregos. Gênios aqui são transformados em fantasmas.

Nesse andar nunca falo com ninguém. Nem se tentasse conseguiria. Estão todos aprisionados em seus próprios mundos, alheios ao que acontece aqui, no mundo real.

Pode me chamar de mórbido e até mesmo cruel, mas existe uma coisa boa que acontece aqui. Não existem divisões sociais. Do empresário até o mendigo de rua, todos estão aqui, largados do mesmo jeito, alguns rindo como loucos e outros grudados nos cantos dos corredores,tentando encravar seus dedos na parede e chorando copiosamente.

Ver alguém em uma bad trip é simplesmente lamentável.

Neste andar os sons se misturam. As cacofonia do primeiro andar com os risos deste e em casos especiais, com a música do terceiro.

E quando escuto a doce melodia da Mondscheinsonate, de Beethoven, eu sei que eu estou próximo. Subo as escadas correndo,temendo que não importa o quão próximo eu esteja, seja tarde demais.

Chego ao terceiro andar. Tem pouca gente aqui. A maioria são drogados,assim como no segundo,mas existe um tipo especial de gente aqui. O tipo de gente que já conhece todos os assistentes sociais e psicólogos de um hospital, e que já estão tão acostumados a fazer lavagem estomacal que virou procedimento rotineiro.

Quatro pessoas já se mataram neste andar. A maioria de overdose de remédios.

É um pensamento lógico,a organização destes andares, se for parar para pensar. De orgias e vida desregrada do primeiro andar, você foge se jogando no mundo irreal do segundo. E quando a sua existência se torna um peso, no terceiro andar você encontra a sua suposta salvação.

Que pensamento doente...

Vou até o fim do corredor, em passos apresados. Bato na porta do 303.

-Hinata? Hinata, abre a porta!

Ela não responde. Dou distância e me jogo contra a porta de compensado. O trinco não é das melhores qualidades, e acaba cedendo no segundo empurrão.

Entro rapidamente no quarto, que tem somente uma cama coberto com um lençol verde musgo de tecido grosso repleto de manchas e um armário que sem dúvida está recheado de traças e cupins. Ela não está lá, e meu coração imediatamente começa a acelerar. Vejo as cortinas amareladas esvoçando ao vento, e meu coração que antes estava batendo a um ritmo acelerado, para subitamente.

Me jogo contra o parapeito e começo a olhar em direção a rua, procurando o corpo de cabelos negros, quase azulados, espatifado contra o asfalto,se misturando a uma massa disforme de vísceras e sangue.

E quando meus olhos não veem nada, meu coração volta a bater com redobrada preocupação.

Onde ela terá ido?

E no momento seguinte, escuto um gemido vindo do banheiro, junto com a música. E quando entro, lá encontro Hyuuga Hinata.

Ela estava dentro da banheira cheia de água, com os braços a sustentando para fora presos na borda. Ela estava usando jeans, all star pretos e uma blusa de moletom arregaçada no braço esquerdo até o cotovelo, enquanto a outra manga parece haver deslizado pelo braço direito e ter ficado completamente encharcada. Os cabelos negros estavam molhados, e os olhos perolados, reviravam nas órbitas. De seus pálidos lábios,eu podia ver escorrer um risco de muco.

Ela havia tido uma convulsão.

Foi quando olhei para a privada e vi que,em cima da tampa fechada, estava uma vela,uma colher,duas carreiras de pó e uma ampola vazia onde lia-se " Uso Veterinário "

Super K.

De novo não, Hinata.

Eu retirei seu frágil corpo da água, e a carreguei até a cama. A deitei com uma delicadeza que eu só tinha com ela. Tirei o meu paletó e a cobri com ele, mas não sem antes tirar uma pequena seringa do bolso interno. Chequei se havia alguma bolha de ar dentro da seringa e a coloquei no colchão.

Rapidamente retirei um dos sapatos dela, juntamente com a meia. Peguei a seringa e introduzi a agulha entre os dedos dos pés dela. Não podia deixar marcas no antebraço dela. E sendo branca como minha prima era,isso não era difícil.

Dei a ela uma dose forte do antídoto para o maldito tranquilizante de cavalos. A seringa virou um item costumeiro do meu bolso.

Depois que apliquei o remédio, a descobri e retirei as roupas molhadas que grudavam no corpo dela, a deixando apenas em roupas íntimas. Chequei seu corpo para ver se não havia se debatido contra nada, e depois a língua,para ver se durante a convulsão ela não tinha acidentalmente mordido-a

Coloquei o paletó nela novamente, e me deitei ao seu lado, usando o calor do meu corpo para aquecê-la.

Fiquei observando ela dormir. E pensando com dor no meu coração em como era no fim das contas fácil levar alguém ao limite de sua existência. E em como minha doce prima tinha sido resistente até chegar ao ponto de quebra...

_Meu tio e meu pai, apesar de serem gêmeos,sempre tiveram rumos diferentes na vida. Meu pai era um lutador de vale-tudo, enquanto meu tio era um empresário. Um dia homens ameaçaram meu pai, dizendo que ele deveria perder uma luta, caso contrário eles perderiam muito dinheiro._  
><em>Meu pai,sendo o homem honesto que era, se recusou a participar do esquema de aliciação daqueles homens.<em>

_Ele ganhou a luta. Mas foi achado dois dias depois em uma vala de esgoto com nove facadas na barriga e com os punhos decepados dos braços._

_Minha família tirava o sustento das lutas de meu pai, e quando ele morreu, minha mãe não tinha como sustentar um menino de cinco anos. Pediu ajuda ao meu tio Hiashi. Ele não deu um tostão sequer para ajudar a minha mãe a sustentar a casa._

_Foi com muito esforço que ela conseguiu me criar, trabalhando em até três empregos ao mesmo tempo, e cortando ao máximo nossos gastos. Cresci odiando todo e qualquer Hyuuga, até que eu conheci Hinata, quando eu tinha treze e ela onze._

_Eu a odiava no princípio, e ela percebendo isso, fazia de tudo para me agradar. Ela sabia da história de nossos pais, e se sentia culpada pelas atitudes do pai. Eu a ignorava a maior parte do tempo, até que um dia, no aniversário da morte de meu pai, enquanto eu ia visitá-lo no cemitério, ela apareceu. Não sei porque,mas todo o ressentimento que eu sentia se canalizou nela. _

_Quando percebi, já havia lhe dado uma bofetada no rosto._

_Ela acabou caindo e batendo a cabeça na quina de uma lápide de mármore,perdendo a consciência logo em seguida. Quando eu vi que ela tinha desmaiado, não culpa,mas um medo terrível de se pego me invadiu. A peguei no colo e a levei para um mausoléu ali perto._

_A apoiei contra uma das paredes e retirei meu casaco para tentar estancar a quantidade absurda de sangue que lhe saia pela cabeça. Fora só um corte superficial, mas couro cabeludo sangra muito. Quando eu vi que o sangue estava pingando no casaco dela,eu o tirei._

_E nunca vou esquecer o que vi._

_Ela estava com uma regata por baixo, que deixava transparecer todos os hematomas que haviam pelo seu corpo. Alguns era recentes, misturavam azul e roxo, enquanto outros eram mais antigos, misturavam verde e amarelo. E agora, para completar a obra de horrores que deixaram no corpo dela, havia o meu soco, inchando a avermelhada bochecha de Hinata._

_Foi ai que percebi que eu não era o único que sofria naquela família. Havia alguém que sofria mais, que era forçada todos os dias a voltar para um pai abusivo que sem dúvidas a espancava, com certeza sem motivo algum. E agora, eu a espancava sem motivo algum. Sem perceber estava me transformando no homem que eu mais odiava no mundo._

_Não percebi que lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto até uma pálida mão começar a enxugá-las_

_-Não chore... E-e-e-eu já estou acostumada._

E foram diante dessas palavras que eu jurei protegê-la a partir daquele momento de tudo e todos. Só não pensei que um dia a pessoa de quem eu viria a proteger Hinata seria ela mesma.

Quando ela fez treze, para escapar dos abusos e humilhações constantes sofridos pelo pai,ela começou a se envolver com drogas. Primeiro foi maconha,depois LSD e então ela passou a usar Super K. Ela se isolava num mundo só dela, sem perceber que dia após dia ela estava se destruindo.

Convenci o pai dela a interná-la duas ou três vezes,comigo sempre indo visitá-la. Mas depois de algum tempo ele desistiu dela, e se desligou completamente da filha, desertando-a. Nesse ponto eu já tinha 18, enquanto minha prima tinha 16. Ela passou a morar comigo e com minha mãe. Mas quando o vício de Hinata piorou e ela começou a roubar coisas de casa para pagar pela droga, minha mãe a pos para fora.

E contrariando minha mãe, eu fui junto com ela. Aluguei um apartamento e começei a trabalhar de manhã e estudar a noite. Hinata lutava para se livrar do vício, mas não foram poucas as vezes que eu fui chamado na faculdade para buscá-la no hospital devido a uma overdose, ou na delegacia,por que mais uma vez ela tinha sido presa por porte ilegal de drogas.

Agora estávamos com 22 e 20. Ela estava ha sete meses limpa. Mas bastou uma ligação de seu pai para o mundo desmoronar de novo e ela fugir para seu mundo particular.

-Por que você vive voltando?

Ela tinha acordado

Ainda estava deitada em meu peito, e não olhava para mim.

- Todos já me deixaram Neji. Meu pai, minha irmã, sua mãe, meus amigos, todos. Se salve enquanto ainda pode e me deixe.

Eu já tinha pensado em abandoná-la. Deixá-la para tras e tocar com a minha vida, sem ter que me preocupar com fianças de delegacias, contas de hospital ou ligações de traficantes na calada da noite.

Mas eu não podia.

-Sua boba...

Me mataria fazer isso.

Eu peguei a frágil mão que deitava em meu peito e comecei a acariciar o anel de ouro no dedo anelar dela, enquanto beijava as articulações salientes.

Ela começou a chorar,molhando ainda mais a minha camiseta do que o corpo dela já tinha molhado.

-Sem você eu me perco. Por isso eu ainda estou aqui, e por isso sempre eu vou estar

Puxei o rosto dela de leve pelo queixo, fazendo com que seus olhos perolados se encontrassem com os meus.

-Você é minha amiga,minha prima,minha confidente,minha amante,minha esposa.

Com mais um delicado puxão no rosto,eu trouxe os lábios dela aos meus.

-Eu te amo,lembra?

Ela sorriu para mim e acariciou o meu rosto

-Só se você lembrar que eu te amo também.

Ela tinha o vício dela. Eu era viciado nela. E ao contrário dela, do meu vício eu nunca poderia, nunca queria, retornar.

_Without your love_  
><em>I am lost and I can never go back<em>  
><em>I can never go back home...<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>**Espero que tenham gostado! Bom Natal e Bom ano novo para vocês people!**


End file.
